


Mall Mishaps

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Don't Shoot Me, F/F, F/M, I know its christmas themed, I was inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: My depression is in full force this month, so its been christmas and disney non stop. it's such a small detail its not like the whole fic is christmas trees and cookies. not promising that wont be next tho





	Mall Mishaps

“Hey Miss can you help, oh hi Mrs.Walp! Can you help me? I can’t find my mommy.” Chloe looked down to find one of her students, Melody, looking up at her with a tear stained face. She had stopped crying and was in the phase of hiccupping. 

“Oh that’s no good, what’s your mommy’s name? I haven’t met her yet.” Chloe took the young girl by her hand, when she noticed a panicked woman looking around frantically. “I Bet that woman right there is your mommy, am I right?” She lifted Melody up so she could see the woman searching. 

“Yes that’s her! Mommy!!” The woman’s head snapped towards the direction of the voice, she seemed to be calming down as she made her way over to them. Chloe put Melody down so she could run to her mother, the woman knelt down and hugged her daughter tightly. 

“Oh my god thank you for finding her, we’ve been looking everywhere!” Two people came up from behind Chloe, Chloe had to do a double take when she realized she knew them. The woman had a baby strapped to her chest and the man was holding the hand of a much older girl. 

“Emily? Benji?” 

“Chloe?” The two said in unison, Benji’s was much warmer and his smile was brighter. That could have been expected with the last time Emily had seen Chloe, She took it as a win that Emily was smiling at her. Chloe looked to the woman to see if she knew her as well, her breath caught in her throat when she realized that the frantic teary eyed woman was Beca. 

“Uh wow, small world. Hello.” To top the cake another woman frantically joined Beca, kneeling down and checking the little girl out. That woman was none other than Stacie. 

“Thank you so much for-” Beca’s voice cut off when she finally looked up and recognize Chloe. Her demeanour shifted from relaxed to tense again. “For finding her.” She finished quietly slowly standing up. 

“Well she found me, I was happy to help any child, especially one of my students.” 

“Your..student.” Beca repeated dumbly, She thought for a moment before a smirk appeared on her face that reminded Chloe so much of the old Beca it made her heart hurt. “You married soldier boy. Congratulations.” There was no malice, or hurt behind it which confused the blonde a little bit. 

“You guys look weirdly different but also the same. Is Bella around? I haven’t seen her since she was tiny.” Stacie nodded towards the older girl holding Benji’s hand who shyly waved. She didn’t know this person but obviously her family did. “Are you and benji..?” 

“No. I wanted her with them so we could cover a more crowded area and not lose her. I’m still very much with Beca.” Stacie held her hand out and Bella went to her. She spoke tensely alerting Bella slightly, the girl kept looking back and forth between the two. 

“And little man right here is Jack!” Benji statd proudly trying to mediate the situation Emily smiled fondly at him. “He’s got it a little rough in a house full of girls but I think he’ll manage.” Chloe nodded and smiled. 

“What brings you all to the mall?” It was a dumb question, anyone who was in the mall was obviously christmas shopping. Bec obviously agreed with this because she produced a shit eating grin before saying. 

“We’re decorating for easter.” Stacie elbowed her softly but it didn’t stop her, Chloe realized Beca was more laid back than she had ever seen. She was smiling naturally albeit a little nervously as she looked back and forth between her and Stacie. 

“I’m sorry.” Beca’s demeanor changed again, something flashed in her eyes as she changed her focus to Benji. 

“Benji can you take the girls to build a bear? I’m sure we’ll be with you before the line starts.” 

“Do you want me to-” Emily started but Beca shook her head, Emily nodded and moved closer to her. “If you guys do get in before we get there make sure you pick a bear for jack too okay? I trust your tastes.” She kissed both girls on the cheek before straightening out. 

“I accept your apology, but i’m not the only one you owe to.” Chloe nodded turning to Emily first. 

“I’m sorry I pushed you away, I know you just wanted to help. I never should have yelled at you or said those awful things.” Emily nodded repeating Beca’s words a little more gently. Chloe was slower to turn to Stacie, whom she owed the most to. Stacie was looking at her with a strange mix of emotions that Chloe couldn’t figure out. 

“I’m sorry I said those things to you, I’m sorry I lashed out on you because of my own petty feelings. I’m not going to explain myself, but i’ve missed you these last few years. I’ve missed all of you, Especially you Emily. I feel like I missed you growing up.” 

“I was grown when you met me Chloe, in fact you met all of us at the same age.” She was grinning and it made Chloe laugh. 

“Touche, what I did was wrong. Especially since I criticized you two for doing the same thing I was. I don’t want to jump in your lives like nothing ever happened, but I would like to be in them. Oh, don’t worry I won’t treat Melody any different. I really should have put two and two together.” 

“Benji lost Bella.” Emily said, Chloe saw beca fill with the panic she saw earlier, but Stacie just calmly shook her head laughing. 

“Bella never left with Benji.” She pointed to the girl who was sitting at the edge of the fountain. “She knew something was off, and wanted to make sure we were okay.” 

“I texted benji.” The girl slowly slinked towards them her mouth already opened to defend herself. 

“I know you told me to go with Benji, but you were really upset and I only see you that upset when my biological dad showed up. Cept you screamed a lot then, but you couldn’t sing for a whole week so I wanted to make sure you didn’t scream again because I really like it when you sing. And I haven’t seen you all day because you had to work and I really love Emmy and Benji but I miss you and I didn’t want to lose the one thing we do together.” She took a really deep breath at the end of her little rant. She looked at her mom for a moment almost studying her, probably trying to see if she was in trouble. “You’re laughing, how come?” 

“You are the sweetest kid ever, come here munchkin.” Stacie hugged her daughter, “How do you feel about inviting Chloe to dinner with us?” Bella looked over at the blonde and then at her other mom and aunt. 

“Are you guys still mad at her because I've never seen Emmy be like mommy.” 

“What’s that mean?” Beca and Emily said in unison. 

“Stiff, not mad but like not happy.” 

“Tense baby girl, and I think everyone is okay now”

“Can we get tacos?” 

**Author's Note:**

> My depression is in full force this month, so its been christmas and disney non stop. it's such a small detail its not like the whole fic is christmas trees and cookies. not promising that wont be next tho


End file.
